Il a le droit de savoir la vérité
by lolitara
Summary: OS: Après une soirée alcoolisée, Stiles se réveille sans aucun souvenirs de la veille. Il est totalement nu, dans le lit de Derek, et à mal partout, surtout... Aux fesses. Son cerveau d'hyperactif ne peut s'empêcher de faire des tonnes de suppositions, mais rien, rien n'aurait pu le préparer à ce que Derek lui annonce... (Sterek ; /!\ mention de viol /!\ ; Lemon à la fin)


**Salut tout le monde, voici mon deuxième OS :)**

L'univers de Teen-Wolf cette fois-ci, avec notre célèbre Stiles (il devient de plus en plus beau lui)

Ca parle encore d'abus, mais d'un autre genre, de celui qui est trop horrible pour s'en souvenir

J'espère que ça va vous plaire...

BONNE LECTURE

* * *

Stiles se réveilla d'un coup. Il ne se souvenait de rien. Le trou noir. Il avait la bouche pâteuse, une très forte envie de faire pipi, et un mal de crâne abominable.

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, faisant face à la lumière. Il les referma immédiatement. Il réfléchit alors à toute vitesse, essayant vainement de se rappeler des instants de la soirée d'hier. Mais rien, nada, un trou noir. Il devait vraiment avoir trop bu.

Il fit alors une deuxième tentative pour ouvrir les yeux. La lumière sembla lui brûler les rétines, mais il s'habitua, lentement. Il observa l'endroit. Il était dans une chambre. Plus précisément, dans la chambre de Derek, au loft.

Stiles s'affola donc, se posant mille questions d'un coup. Il voulut se relever, et ce fut là qu'il s'aperçut de deux choses: il était complètement nu et avait une atroce douleur au bas du dos.

Il eut soudain très peur. Que s'était-il passé? Qu'avait-il fait pour avoir aussi mal, au point de ne plus pouvoir s'asseoir? Il avait bien des hypothèses, comme toujours, mais elles ne pouvaient être vraies.

C'est à ce moment que Derek arriva. Il avait le visage fermé, et semblait plus grognon que d'habitude. Quand il constata que Stiles était réveillé, il soupira. Parce que cela voulait dire qu'il allait très bientôt devoir subir un flot de parole inutile et vraiment énervante. Et ça, Derek ne pouvait pas le supporter. Pas ce matin.

 **\- Eh, Sourwolf, ça va pas ? On dirait que tu as mangé le Schtroumph grognon.**

Derek tourna la tête vers l'adolescent, et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de l'autre. Il ne voyait aucune souffrance, rien du tout, que le regard innocent mais sarcastique de d'habitude. C'était franchement bizarre.

 **\- D'ailleurs, j'ai quelques questions à te poser, mon lou-loup. Pourquoi je suis chez toi ? Et pourquoi j'ai aussi mal au cul putain ? Dis-moi que j'ai pas fait une grosse connerie...**

 **\- Tu ne te souviens de rien ?**

Stiles arrêta de parler et écarquilla les yeux. Derek ne lui avait pas grogner d'arrêter les questions, il ne s'était pas jeter sur lui pour lui faire peur... Non, il avait même eut une voix douce, prévenante... L'hyperactif était plus que surpris.

 **\- Non, je ne me souviens de rien du tout. S'il te plaît, dis-moi que j'ai rien fait !**

Derek réfléchit à toute vitesse... Il fallait qu'il y aille en douceur. Stiles ne s'en remettrait pas. Mais il le fallait, pour le bien de l'adolescent. Il se lança dans une explication qui allait changer la vie de la meute à tout jamais:

 **\- On a couché ensemble. Enfin, plus précisément, tu étais bourré et j'en... j'en ai profité.**

 **\- PARDON ?!**

 **\- J'avais bu aussi, et on était dans ma chambre tous les deux, et tu me faisais vraiment envie... J'ai pas réfléchi, je suis désolé.**

Stiles se leva précipitamment, ce qui lui arracha un cri de douleur, et commença à faire les cent pas en faisant des grands gestes et en marmonnant dans sa barbe. Puis, il se rendit compte qu'il était nu, et chercha frénétiquement ses affaires. Derek avança pour le calmer, et Stiles explosa:

 **\- NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! Tu as profité de moi? Derek, tu as abusé de moi alors que j'étais complètement bourré et pas en état de prendre des décisions ? MERDE Derek, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas bien chez toi ? Tu as osé me faire ça à moi ? Mais comment tu as pu...**

Les larmes coulèrent toutes seules. Stiles se rhabilla, et sorti de la chambre à grande enjambée. Il voulait quitté le loft, et ne plus jamais voir le loup-garou. Il était blessé, dégoûté. Et en colère.

Derek le suivit jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Il semblait honteux, et voulu rattraper Stiles. Mais celui-ci se tourna vers lui, et lui cracha:

 **\- Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir, connard.**

Et il claqua la porte, laissant le loup en proie à ses larmes.

* * *

Stiles ne sortit pas de sa chambre la semaine suivante. Tous se posait des questions, en particulier son père. Il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer à cette fête pour que son fils ne veuille même plus lui adresser la parole. Et le Sheriff l'entendait pleurer le soir, lorsqu'il n'y avait aucun autre bruit dans la maison. Il avait interrogé Scott, mais lui non plus n'avait aucune idée du mal qui rongeait son ami. Ça le rendait fou. Ça rendait tout le monde fou d'ailleurs, Lydia en avait même perdu son sourire. Mais, chose étrange, celui qui semblait s'inquiéter le plus était Isaac. C'était vrai que Stiles et lui s'était fortement rapproché depuis l'affaire du Nogitsune, mais le jeune loup semblait vraiment triste et atteint par le mal-être du jeune hyperactif.

Et puis, le lundi suivant, Stiles réapparut en cours comme de rien n'était. Scott le prit dans ses bras, Lydia lui fit un énorme bisous sur la joue, Jackson lui tapota gentiment l'épaule, et Isaac le couva du regard toute la journée.

Ils essayèrent tous de savoir, mais Stiles ne broncha pas. Il était comme d'habitude, souriant et enjoué, déblatérant connerie sur connerie à la minute. Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose, il paraissait moins souriant, moins enjoué, moins... Moins heureux qu'avant. Ce qui incitait les autres à dire qui lui était arrivé quelque chose de très grave.

Ce fut pendant l'entraînement de lacrosse que Scott découvrit la vérité. Ou plutôt, après, lorsqu'il fallut se changer.

Stiles attendit que tout le monde fut parti pour se déshabiller, rangeant ses affaires le plus lentement possible. Puis, quand il fut enfin seul, il enleva son équipement et entra dans les douches. Scott arriva à ce moment-là, ayant oublié ses gants. Et il vit.

Il vit les cuisses couvertes de cicatrices de Stiles, il vit une profonde entaille pas encore refermé sur son aine gauche. Il vit les marques de dents sur son épaule, et des marques de griffures sur son torse. Il vit son ami détruit, fermant les yeux pour ne pas voir cette horreur qu'était devenu son corps.

Scott explosa, littéralement. Il empoigna Stiles, et lui ordonna de ne pas bouger. Il fallait qu'il lui explique, maintenant. Scott s'assit par terre, devant Stiles et attendit. L'hyper-actif, qui était assit sur un banc, se prit la tête entre les mains, et soupira.

 **\- Écoute Scotty, c'est pas une super histoire. Et tu vas t'énerver, alors que c'est rien...**

 **\- Je m'en fou Stiles. Tu me dis, et c'est tout.**

 **\- Bon... C'est rien vraiment... C'est juste qu'à la soirée... Bah j'étais complètement mort, tu vois, et je me suis réveillé chez Derek, et il m'a dit que... Qu'on avait couché ensemble à la soirée... Enfin je m'en souviens pas, et visiblement j'étais pas vraiment dans mon état normal, et je lui plaisais, donc voilà...**

 **\- Il a abusé de toi ?**

 **\- Ouai...**

Scott se leva et hurla de rage. Puis, il commença à faire les cent pas, effrayant vivement son ami, qui essaya de le rassurer:

 **\- Non mais c'est pas grave Scott, je m'en souviens pas et...**

 **\- Putain Stiles ! Bien sur que c'est grave, c'est un viol d'accord ? Tu étais pas consentant, il a profité de toi alors que tu étais faible, et puis tu aurais jamais accepter en étant sobre de toute façon ! Il t'a violer, merde, comment tu fais pour aller bien ?**

Après sa tirade, Scott se tourna vers son ami, et vit que celui-ci pleurait. Il ne l'avait pas vu pleurer depuis la mort de sa mère. Le loup-garou se calma, et vint lui faire un câlin. Stiles n'allait pas bien non, il faisait semblant, comme un masque, un rôle au théâtre. Comme après la mort de sa mère, il essayait de rassurer tout le monde, et d'enfouir sa souffrance au plus profond de lui. Mais Scott ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça, c'était inadmissible.

Ils sortirent du vestiaire, et rejoignirent la Jeep de Stiles. Scott dormit chez lui ce soir là.

Le lendemain, Scott partit seul au lycée. Il voulait laisser se reposer Stiles, et puis de toute façon, il avait prévu une réunion de meute urgente. Il y avait énormément réfléchit, et il fallait qu'il le dise aux autres. C'était la meilleure chose à faire.

Les cours passèrent, plus inintéressant les uns que les autres. A la fin de la journée, il réunit toute la meute sur les gradins du terrain de lacrosse. Il y avait Lydia, Kira, Isaac, Ethan, Jackson, et Liam, un petit nouveau. Ils étaient tous en cercle, et pendu aux lèvres de Scott, qui leur avait annoncé qu'il savait ce que Stiles leur cachait.

 **\- Bon, les gars, c'est quelque chose de très dur à encaisser, et il faudra me promettre de ne pas y faire allusion quand Stiles sera là, il m'a dit de ne rien dire.**

 **\- Oui, oui, accouche McCall.** lança Lydia, impatiente.

 **\- Alors en fait... A la soirée, Derek a abusé de Stiles et l'a violé. Stiles a des marques de griffures, de morsures, et des entailles qui n'ont pas encore cicatrisés. Voilà.**

Il n'y eut aucun bruit pendant plusieurs secondes, chacun réalisant ce que cela voulait dire. Puis, plusieurs réactions se succédèrent: Jackson et Ethan commencèrent à crier vengeance, Lydia se mit à pleurer, Kira enlaça Scott en jurant que ce n'était pas possible, Liam essayait de se souvenir de qui était Derek. Isaac lui, ne bougea pas. Il bouillonnait sur sa chaise en baissant la tête. Scott comprit, Derek était l'alpha du jeune bouclé, il l'avait forcément déçu.

Jackson enlaça Lydia, qui pleurait toujours silencieusement, puis grogna à son alpha:

 **\- Que veux-tu qu'on fasse Scott ? On va le tabasser ?**

 **\- Non.**

Tous ce retournèrent vers Isaac, qui venait enfin de prendre la parole. Il avait relevé la tête et avait un regard noir, visiblement très énervé par l'attitude de Derek. Il annonça:

 **\- Laissez-moi lui parler. Je vais arranger ça avec lui.**

 **\- Et moi, je vous demande de ne plus approcher ce psychopathe.** renchérit Scott.

Tous acquiescèrent, et ils se dispersèrent chacun de leur côté.

Isaac parti directement en direction du loft. Il roulait plus vite que d'habitude, les mains serrées sur le volant. Il rageait contre son alpha.

Lorsqu'il arriva au loft, il se dirigea tout droit vers Derek, et lui mit une gifle qui retentit dans tout le bâtiment.

 **\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?!** grogna Derek en sortant ses crocs.

 **\- Parce que tu es un imbécile !**

 **\- Quoi ? De quoi tu parles...**

 **\- A ton avis ?**

 **\- Assis-toi.**

Isaac, toujours sur les nerfs, obéit à son alpha et s'assit sur un des canapés délabrés qui se trouvaient dans le milieu du salon. Derek s'assit en face de lui, joignant ses mains. Le plus vieux observa Isaac, qui semblait vraiment énervé contre lui. Il le comprenait, il savait qu'il avait toutes les raisons d'être énervé. Alors, Derek engagea la conversation:

 **\- Tu sais, je l'ai fait pour son bien...**

 **\- NON ! Putain mais Derek, ils croient tous que c'est toi le violeur ! Et on sait tout les deux très bien que ce n'est pas toi, puisque je t'ai aidé à le sauver et à le ramener !**

 **\- Mais tu voulais que je dises quoi ? Il ne se souvenait plus de la soirée, c'était une super opportunité pour lui. Il a la chance de ne pas se souvenir et de pouvoir continuer à vivre normalement, et tu voulais que je lui raconte que deux mecs l'ont attaqué dans la forêt et l'ont violé, et qu'on l'a retrouvé à moitié mort ? Tu voulais vraiment qu'il se rappelle de ça ?**

 **\- Bien sur que non.** soupira Isaac. **Mais pourquoi lui avoir dit que c'était toi ?**

Derek se leva, doucement, et expliqua:

 **\- C'était la chose la plus évidente. Il était chez moi, nu et il avait mal partout. En plus, il me connaît, ça lui donne tout le loisir de me détester... Et puis...**

 **\- Et puis quoi ? Parce que tout ça ce n'est pas des raisons suffisantes pour que tu te fasses passer pour un putain de violeur !**

 **\- Et puis il va s'éloigner de moi, et ça me fera moins mal d'avoir des sentiments pour lui qui ne sont pas partagés si je ne le vois pas tous les jours.**

L'alpha ferma les yeux, attendant que la pilule passe. Il venait d'avouer son amour pour Stiles, c'était un grand pas pour lui. Mais c'était aussi un amour destructeur, non-partagé, dont il souffrait sans-cesse depuis maintenant trop longtemps. Il fallait que cela s'arrête, et le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé était que Stiles s'éloigne de lui. Même si ça impliquait qu'il devait encore plus le détester maintenant.

 **\- Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ? Tu n'as plus de meute, et Scott a ordonné à tout le monde de ne plus avoir de contact avec toi.**

 **\- Je vais me débrouiller Isaac, ne t'en fais pas. Il faut que je constitue une nouvelle meute, et puis, je t'ai toi.**

 **\- Tu peux compter sur moi, chef.**

Ils se lancèrent un regard plein de compassion, puis Isaac rejoignit sa chambre, alors que Derek parti s'entraîner.

* * *

Un mois passa, et tout alla de mal en pis. Scott et sa meute avait évité Derek à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait. Ce dernier avait constitué une nouvelle meute, de 3 jeunes lycéens paumés. Pourtant, le loup était de plus en plus triste, Stiles lui manquait énormément, et ses sentiments pour lui, au lieu de s'évaporer, avait amplifié avec le temps, et il pensait constamment à lui.

De son côté, Stiles allait lui aussi de moins en moins bien. Ses blessures avaient disparut, mais il semblait en avoir une, intérieure, bien plus profonde. Personne n'arrivait à comprendre, et il avait perdu son sourire. Il ne parlait presque plus.

Alors, un jour, Scott en eut marre. Son ami souffrait, et il voulait faire quelque chose pour l'aider.

Un soir après les cours, il décida d'organisé une soirée jeux vidéos chez lui. Sa mère travaillait de nuit, et Isaac (qui avait emménagé chez lui) devait rejoindre Derek et sa nouvelle meute. Ils seraient donc tous les deux, et Scott comptait bien faire parler Stiles.

Ils arrivèrent et commandèrent des pizzas. Ils jouèrent pendant quelques minutes, puis Scott ne tint plus. Il éteignit donc sa console et attendit que Stiles le regarde.

 **\- Bro, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu peux tout me dire tu sais...**

 **\- Non, Scotty, s'il te plaît, j'ai pas envie d'en parler...**

 **\- Stiles, tu es comme un frère pour moi, et j'ai envie de comprendre pourquoi tu es triste en ce moment... J'arrive pas à être heureux si tu es triste.**

Stiles baissa la tête honteusement. Il ne voulait pas faire de peine à son ami, mais la vérité était trop honteuse... Il se mura dans le silence, fermant les yeux et tremblotant, comme si une crise de panique arrivait. Scott le prit dans ses bras doucement, le berçant, comme lorsqu'ils étaient petits. Il voulait le rassurer, lui prouver qu'il serait toujours là, et ce, malgré tout ce qui pourrait arriver.

Alors, au bout de quelques minutes, Stiles cracha le morceau:

 **C'est par rapport à Derek.**

 **\- Il t'a encore fait du mal ?** suggéra trop rapidement Scott.

 **\- Non, non. En fait, je le déteste, j'arrive pas à oublier ce qu'il m'a fait, même si je m'en souviens pas... Mais le truc c'est que...**

Les larmes commencèrent à couler d'elle même, doucement, et Scott serra encore plus Stiles contre lui. Ils attendirent comme ça quelques instants, tout les deux dans le cocon de leur amitié, sachant qu'ils seraient toujours là l'un pour l'autre.

Emmitouflé dans l'étreinte de Scott, Stiles murmura à son oreille, comme un souffle:

 **\- Je l'aime. Je l'aime à un point que ça en est terrifiant.**

Scott se dégagea du câlin et observa son ami avec les yeux ronds, et répétant bêtement:

 **\- Tu l'aimes ?**

 **\- Oui, je l'aime. Depuis le début, depuis qu'on l'a vu dans la forêt... Je suis amoureux de lui, et je le déteste pour ce qu'il m'a fait mais... Je l'aime quand même. Et ça me fait d'autant plus mal.**

 **\- Mais... Comment c'est possible ? Et pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit avant ?**

 **\- Je sais pas... J'osais pas. Mais j'arrive pas à m'ôter de la tête que je lui ai peut être fait des avances en étant bourré, et que j'étais consentant en fait, peut être même que c'est moi qui l'ai forcé...**

Scott se leva brusquement, et s'énerva:

 **\- Non non Stiles ! Ce qui est arrivé n'est absolument pas de ta faute, dans aucuns cas ! Tu étais vulnérable et pas maître de toi-même ! Et puis franchement, toi, forcé Derek Hale à quoi que ce soit ?**

Ils rigolèrent à cette dernière phrase, et Scott se rassit à côté de lui.

 **\- Ça me tue, je te jure... J'arrive pas à me le sortir de la tête, et je sais pas quoi faire...**

 **\- T'inquiète pas va. Je suis là pour toi, je vais t'aider à oublier ce connard.**

Scott lui donna un coup d'épaule, ils se sourirent, et reprirent la partie. Stiles était vraiment soulagé de l'avoir dit à son meilleur ami. Peut-être que celui-ci pourrait l'aider à tout arranger.

 **\- Mais du coup... Tu es gay ? Ça me dérange pas hein !**

 **\- Bah, je sais pas trop... Les deux je crois...**

 **\- Ok mon frère. Je vais t'aider à te sortir ce connard de la tête. Je vais t'aider à te rapprocher de quelqu'un d'autre, comme... Malia, elle craque trop pour toi !**

 **\- Ça marche. Merci bro, tu es génial.**

Ils se tapèrent dans la main en riant, tout en commençant à parler d'une technique d'approche pour que Malia tombe dans les bras de Stiles.

Posté devant la porte de la chambre de Scott, Isaac avait tout entendu. Il avait les yeux écarquillés et une main sur la bouche, abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Stiles était amoureux de Derek. Stiles était amoureux de Derek. Cette phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Cela voulait dire que son alpha avait souffert pendant un mois pour rien ? Qu'il aurait pu être heureux ?

Isaac ne pouvait pas laissé passer ça. Il fallait qu'il arrange tout, il ne pouvait plus laisser Derek dépérir sans rien faire. Il avait la possibilité de rendre heureux deux âmes-sœurs, et lui seul en avait le pouvoir.

Il se dirigea en courant vers le loft, allant le plus vite possible. Lorsqu'il arriva, Derek était en train d'entraîner ses nouvelles recrues, et devait probablement l'attendre. Il déboula dans la grande salle et entraîna Derek à sa suite, les dirigeant vers la chambre. Derek grogna, détestant se faire commander, mais s'assit tout de même sur le lit à la demande d'Isaac.

Ce dernier sautillait presque de joie, tout en réfléchissant à la manière de l'annoncer. Finalement, il décida que ce serait mieux si c'était franc et clair, et donc il lâcha rapidement:

 **\- Stiles est amoureux de toi.**

La bombe était lâchée. Il attendit quelques instants en observant les réactions de son alpha, qui avait fermé les yeux et se tenait l'arrête du nez entre deux doigts.

 **\- Ce n'est pas drôle Isaac.**

 **\- Je rigole pas, je te jure ! Écoute mon cœur, tu sauras que je ne te ment pas. Stiles t'aime, et ça le ronge. Il est aussi malheureux que toi.**

Derek tendit l'oreille. Les battements de cœur d'Isaac étaient restés calme, il ne mentait pas. Le loup réalisa. Stiles l'aimait, comme lui l'aimait, alors il avait une chance ! Son malheur, sa mauvaise humeur se dissipa instantanément et il demanda plus de précision à Isaac:

 **\- Ils étaient dans la chambre de Scott tout les deux, et Scott a demandé pourquoi Stiles faisait la gueule. Parce que Stiles paraissait de plus en plus triste au fil des jours. Et là, il a avoué qu'il t'aimait et que ça le rendait fou.**

 **\- Il faut que je le vois !**

Le loup-garou était fou de joie. Il avait une possibilité d'être heureux, enfin. Puis, il se rappela et reprit directement un visage fermé. Isaac le remarqua, et continua:

 **\- Il a dit aussi qu'il te détestait pour ce que tu lui avais fait. Chef, il faut que tu lui avoue tout. Que tu rétablisse la vérité, parce que sinon il te pardonnera jamais.**

 **\- Il n'est pas prêt pour ça.**

C'était froid, sans équivoque. Pour Derek, Stiles ne devrait jamais être au courant. Mais Isaac ne voyait pas les choses de cette façon:

 **\- Il a le droit de savoir ! Et puis, tu seras là pour le soutenir, il s'en remettra. D'ailleurs, il s'en souviendra peut-être même pas !**

 **\- Non...**

 **\- Derek, tu as le droit d'être heureux. Et il a le droit de savoir la vérité.**

Il savait qu'Isaac avait raison, au fond de lui il savait que c'était le bon choix à faire. Mais il avait des doutes. Des incertitudes. Alors il préféra congédier son bêta et se donner la nuit pour réfléchir. Car la nuit porte conseil, c'est bien connu.

* * *

Il avait prit une grande décision. Aujourd'hui, tout allait s'arranger. Aujourd'hui, il allait être heureux. Aujourd'hui, il allait tout avouer à Stiles.

Derek se prépara donc, avant d'annoncer la nouvelle à Isaac. Il aurait besoin de son aide. Ils conclurent tous les deux que pour pouvoir approcher Stiles, il fallait d'abord convaincre Scott. Et Lydia.

Isaac organisa donc un rendez-vous. Il dit a Scott et Lydia qu'il voulait les voir pour leur parler de quelque chose d'important, sans leur dire qu'il y aurait Derek.

Ils se réunirent sur le terrain de lacrosse, tôt le matin. Le soleil était en train de se lever et ils étaient au moins sur que Stiles dormait encore à points fermés. Isaac les fit asseoir, puis leur demanda d'attendre sagement et de ne surtout pas s'énerver. Il partit en direction du parking, alors que les deux autres adolescents s'observaient sans comprendre. Puis soudain, Scott se leva précipitamment, prêt à l'attaque.

 **\- Putain mais tu es sérieux ?! Dégage de là Derek, avant que je te tue de mes propres mains !**

 **\- S'il te plaît Scott, tu m'as promis de ne pas t'énerver... Écoute au moins ce qu'on a à dire. Je t'en pris.**

Lydia agrippa les épaules de Scott et le força à s'asseoir. Elle était curieuse, et voulait enfin entendre la version de Derek. D'ailleurs, celui-ci commença directement:

 **\- Je n'ai pas abusé de Stiles. Ce n'était pas moi, je lui ai menti.**

 **\- Quoi... quoi ? Je veux pas entendre ces conneries !**

Lydia jeta un regard si froid à Derek qu'il frissonna, et elle suivit Scott qui se dirigeait vers le lycée. Les deux autres loups bondirent devant eux, leurs coupant la route.

 **\- Il dit la vérité !** jura Isaac. **Écoute son cœur, il ne ment pas ! Il n'a rien fait !**

Scott fit ce qu'Isaac disait, et constata que c'était vrai. Pourtant, il cracha:

 **\- Et pour quelle raison malsaine et totalement glauque tu as fait croire ça à Stiles ?**

 **\- Venez, on va tout vous expliquer.**

Ils retournèrent vers les gradins et s'assirent. Lydia n'avait prononcé un mot, mais elle était vraiment soulagé que Derek n'ait pas fait ça. Elle aimait bien le loup, et elle avait bien vu les regards que se lançaient Stiles et Derek sans que l'un ou l'autre ne s'en aperçoivent. Et elle savait à présent qu'il y avait une chance pour eux deux.

Isaac prit la parole, sachant que le sujet était vraiment trop sensible pour que Derek en parle sans s'énerver:

 **\- A la soirée, il y a un mois, Stiles a beaucoup trop bu. Je l'ai vu sortir dehors, pour prendre l'air. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, il ne revenait pas, donc j'ai prévenu Derek et on est sorti le chercher. On a entendu des bruits, des pleurs et des cris, alors on a couru dans la forêt pour trouver l'endroit et... Quand on est arrivé, il y avait un homme qui maintenait les bras de Stiles autour d'un arbre et un autre qui le violait... Visiblement, ça faisait déjà plusieurs minutes et ils étaient passé dessus au moins deux fois chacun... Il y avait beaucoup de sang, Stiles était couvert de griffures, et il pleurait... Mais il avait arrêté de se débattre, il subissait juste... C'était horrible.**

Isaac ferma les yeux, se rappelant de chaque image. Il avait envie de vomir, encore, comme à chaque fois qu'il y repensait. Il continua tout de même, d'une voix blanche:

 **\- Derek est devenu fou. Il s'est transformé, et en a tué un. L'autre s'est enfui, mais je l'avais quand même grièvement blessé. Stiles est tombé dans les pommes, alors on l'a ramené au loft, on l'a soigné et lavé, et Derek a passé la nuit a prendre sa douleur. Moi, j'y suis retourné pour enterré le corps, et j'ai trouvé l'autre, mort un peu plus loin, d'une hémorragie. Ils sont au fin-fond de la forêt maintenant.**

Ils laissèrent le temps de digérer toutes ses informations. Les têtes étaient toutes baissées, certains se remémorant, d'autre essayant d'imaginer, mais chacun avec le sentiment d'horreur qui lui bouffait les entrailles. Lydia laissait couler les larmes, silencieusement, et Scott se battait contre son estomac pour ne pas vomir.

Puis, Scott demanda, la voix tremblotante d'émotion:

 **\- Mais, pourquoi tu lui as fait croire que c'était toi ?**

Derek soupira de désespoir, et expliqua:

 **Il ne se souvenait plus de rien à son réveil. Il avait la chance de ne plus se souvenir. Alors, au lieu de lui rappeler l'horreur, j'ai préféré lui dire que c'était moi. Comme ça, il avait un visage à détester, et au fond de lui il saurait que je ne voulais pas vraiment lui faire de mal... C'était mieux pour lui.**

 **\- Et Derek est amoureux de Stiles, et ça le tuait, alors il pensait que si Stiles s'éloignait de lui de manière définitive les sentiments partiraient et il serait moins tenté de réellement lui sauter dessus.** rajouta Isaac.

Scott hocha la tête. C'était réellement tordu, mais ça tenait la route. Lydia, qui avait été silencieuse depuis le début, demanda:

 **\- Pourquoi tu nous le dis maintenant alors ? Tu ne veux plus continuer ton plan ?**

 **\- J'ai entendu Stiles et Scott parler hier, et Stiles disait qu'il était amoureux de Derek. Quand il a fait croire ça, s'était parce qu'il pensait qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir mais là, ça change tout.** expliqua Isaac.

 **\- Et tu veux lui balancer la vérité comme ça ? Tu crois pas qu'il a assez souffert ?** s'énerva Scott.

 **\- Je te dis comme j'ai dis à Derek hier: Stiles a le droit de savoir la vérité. Et Derek sera là pour l'aider à surmonter tout ça. Puis, on est même pas sur qu'il s'en souviendra !**

Scott ne voulait pas faire souffrir son frère de cœur, mais Isaac avait raison. Stiles méritait de savoir toute la vérité.

* * *

Stiles marchait tranquillement à côté de Scott, plongé dans ses pensées. Il avait envie d'hurler constamment, et de pleurer. Il était tellement fatigué. Pourtant, au lieu de rentrer chez lui pour s'affaler sur son lit, il suivait son meilleur ami qui l'entraînait sur le terrain de lacrosse.

Ils arrivèrent sur le terrain, Isaac les attendait. Le bouclé faisait une mine méfiante. Il s'approcha d'eux et s'adressa à Stiles:

 **\- Il y a quelqu'un qui veut te parler. S'il te plaît, promets-moi de ne pas t'énerver.**

 **\- Oui...**

 **\- Promets-le moi Stiles, c'est important.**

 **\- Je te promets.**

Stiles ne comprenait rien, il observa Scott, qui baissait honteusement la tête, et Isaac, qui partait en courant vers le parking. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, avec Derek.

Quand Stiles le vit, il se mit à crier en voulant partir. Scott le retint, et Stiles se débattit en beuglant:

 **\- Je veux pas lui parler ! C'est un connard ! Putain de merde, lâche-moi Scott, je veux pas le voir !**

 **\- Tu as promis Stiles, calme-toi.**

Stiles souffla un coup, et essaya tant bien que mal de se calmer. Mais rien que de voir Derek, il avait envie de le gifler, et de l'embrasser. Son visage, son corps, ses yeux... Tous ça lui avait terriblement manqué, et il avait vraiment envie de lui sauter dessus. Autant que de le battre à mort, d'ailleurs. Car il n'oubliait pas ce que Derek lui avait fait.

Le loup-garou semblait mal-à-l'aise. Il n'osait regarder Stiles dans les yeux, et préférait baisser la tête.

Stiles, qui malgré tout ça restait toujours le même, avait entamé un long monologue adressé à Scott:

 **\- Non mais sérieux, Scott, comment tu peux me faire ça ? C'est un connard ce mec, un taré ! Tu te rappelle de ce qu'il m'a fait ? Et tu le laisses venir, mais merde Scott, pourquoi ? Il t'a convaincu comment ? Tu m'avais dit que tu me protégerais de lui, que c'était ignoble ce qu'il m'avait fait ! Parce que si tu t'en souviens pas, il a abu...**

 **\- J'ai rien fait.**

La voix grave de Derek avait retenti, envoyant des frissons dans tout le corps de Stiles et le coupant net dans sa phrase. L'adolescent releva ses yeux vers lui, plongeant devant. Le loup-garou semblait si triste, autant que lui. Pourtant, cela ne l'empêcha pas de s'énerver:

 **\- C'est quoi encore cette connerie ? Tu assumes plus c'est ça ? Ou alors tu as besoin de Scott et tu sais qu'il voudra jamais t'aider si je te déteste ? Tu es qu'un sale con. Je me casse, c'est bon j'ai été assez gentil je crois.**

Stiles commença à partir, et Isaac voulu le retenir. Scott lui lança un regard, lui faisant comprendre qu'il allait réglé tout ça, et couru rattraper Stiles.

 **\- Écoute bro, il dit la vérité je te le jure. Crois-moi.**

 **\- C'est tes super-pouvoirs de loup-garou qui t'ont dit ça ?** railla Stiles.

 **\- Ouai, si on veut... Sérieux gros, reviens, tu dois écouter ce qu'il a à dire. c'est important.**

Ils furent rejoint par Derek et Isaac. Le premier avait toujours la tête baissée, et alors que le silence devenait pesant, il déballa:

 **\- Je t'ai sauvé, avec Isaac, de deux agresseurs qui t'ont... qui ont abusés de toi. Je voulais pas que tu es ce poids sur la conscience, mais...**

 **\- Pardon ? Je me suis fait violer par deux inconnus ? Pourquoi je m'en rappelle pas ?** s'énerva Stiles.

 **\- Tu t'es prit un coup sur la tête et tu t'es évanouis, en plus tu étais vraiment bourré...** expliqua Isaac.

 **\- On t'a ramené au loft et le lendemain tu te souvenais de rien. J'ai pensé que si tu croyais que c'était moi, quelqu'un que tu connaissais, tu le vivrais mieux...**

 **\- C'est complètement débile.** cracha Stiles.

 **\- Mais le truc, c'est que...**

Derek n'arrivait plus à sortir un mot. Il était mort de peur à l'idée d'avouer ses sentiments. Il n'avait jamais fait ça avant, et n'avait aucune idée de la réaction que Stiles allait avoir. Pourtant, il le fallait, c'était à lui de le faire, et non à Isaac ou même Scott. A lui seul.

Il releva alors la tête, doucement, plongea ses yeux dans le regard brillant de Stiles, et lança, d'une seule tirade:

 **\- Je suis amoureux de toi, et j'ai appris que toi aussi. Je suis venu rétablir la vérité, parce qu'on souffrait tout les deux pour rien.**

Silence. Un silence pesant. Épais. Stiles qui était comme pétrifier. Derek, sur le qui-vive, s'attendant à tout moment à une explosion comme Stiles savait si bien le faire. Isaac et Scott, mal-à-l'aise, ne sachant plus où se mettre.

Pourtant, il n'y eut rien. Ni injures, ni pleurs. Ni accolades, ni bisous. Rien.

Il y eut juste un murmure, de Stiles, la voix tremblotante:

 **\- Je vais rentrer chez moi. C'est trop à encaisser.**

Il se retourna et parti. Et cette fois-ci, personne ne le retint. Parce qu'il lui fallait du temps, et ils le comprenaient.

* * *

 **\- Alors comme ça tu m'aimes ?**

Stiles se trouvait en face de Derek, dans le loft. Il lui avait fallu quelques jours pour rassembler son courage et pour pleurer de tout son saoul, et maintenant il était là, prêt à recevoir des explications.

Derek s'était relevé pour se mettre debout. Il venait de finir une série de pompe, et était essoufflé, transpirant, et surtout, ce que Stiles remarqua, torse-nu. Il sentit l'excitation monté en lui, mais il s'était promis de ne pas craquer. Du moins, pas avant d'avoir eu les fameuses explications.

Le loup-garou plongea ses yeux dans ceux de l'adolescent, et soupira. Il allait être sincère, et se mettre à nu. Il était prêt.

 **\- Oui, Stiles. Je t'aime. Comme un fou même, je pense tout le temps à toi.**

 **\- Mais... comment tu as su que je t'aimais aussi ?**

 **\- Isaac t'a entendu le dire à Scott et il me l'a dit.**

Stiles murmura un **"bien sur"** dans sa barbe, puis reporta son attention sur Derek. Il voulait tellement l'embrasser, mais il avait d'autre questions avant:

 **\- Pourquoi diable tu m'as dit que c'était toi ?**

 **\- Pour te protéger... Et pour m'éloigner de toi, parce que je t'aimais et je pensais que tu ressentais rien pour moi et ça me bouffait... J'en pouvais plus.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que maintenant, tout va aller bien ?**

Derek était confus. Il pensait que tout allait s'arranger, qu'ils allaient être heureux. Mais visiblement, Stiles lui en voulait encore, et leur amour réciproque ne suffisait pas.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour que tu me pardonnes ?** chuchota Derek d'une voix suppliante.

Stiles s'approcha d'un pas lent, jusqu'à se retrouver qu'à quelques centimètres du loup. Il plongea son regard droit dans les yeux de son interlocuteur, se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, et murmura suavement:

 **\- Tu peux commencer par m'embrasser comme tu n'as jamais embrassé personne.**

Derek se pencha, tout doucement, et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Stiles, délicatement, comme une plume. Il encercla de ses deux mains le visage de l'adolescent, et commença à mouvoir ses lèvres. Le goût sucré de Stiles eut très vite raison de Derek, et il approfondi le baiser, le rendant plus brutal, plus bestial. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent, et se fut comme un feu d'artifice. Stiles gémit alors que le loup-garou le poussait vers un mur, tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Le baiser dura, encore et encore, plus passionné à chaque minutes, ils haletaient de plus en plus. Soudain, leurs érections s'entre-choquèrent à travers leurs pantalons, et ils glapirent d'un même souffle. Ce fut le déclencheur.

Stiles sauta pour entourer les hanches de Derek de ses jambes, et le loup empoigna ses fesses pour le faire tenir. Il l'embarqua dans la chambre et le poussa sur le lit, sauvagement, puis vint le rejoindre en se plaçant à califourchon au dessus de lui.

Derek fondit sur les lèvres de Stiles, les mordillant, tout en faisait onduler son bassin sur celui de Stiles. L'adolescent haletait de plus en plus, sentant son désir monter. Il savait que ça allait très vite, et il fallait qu'il clarifie les choses. Alors il croassa:

 **\- Fais-moi oublier ma première expérience.**

Car même s'il ne s'en souvenait pas, cela restait quand même sa première fois. Et il voulait en avoir une vraie, avec l'homme qu'il aimait et qui l'aimait, et dont il se souviendrait.

Derek hocha la tête et enleva son haut, ainsi que celui de Stiles.

Le loup faisait frictionné les deux érections qui prenaient de plus en plus d'ampleur. Il n'avait pas envie de prendre le temps de faire des préliminaires, il voulait le prendre, maintenant. Mais il voulait aussi faire plaisir à Stiles.

Il descendit donc lentement, embrassant chaque parcelle du torse de Stiles, mordillant par endroit, et arriva vers la bosse qui devenait proéminente. Il enleva le pantalon et le caleçon de Stiles, rapidement, et empoigna d'une main la virilité de l'adolescent, qui piaula.

Stiles se cambrait tant le plaisir était fort, et gémissait si fort qu'il en aurait la voix enrouée. Il avait les yeux fermés, préférant ressentir la poigne de Derek qui allait et venait sur son sexe, lentement, trop lentement. Il voulait plus, tellement plus.

Derek enleva brusquement ses propres vêtements et retourna Stiles. Il attrapa de ses deux mains les hanches de Stiles et le fit se cambrer. Voir les fesses rebondies de l'adolescent, si blanche, si tentante... Il les écarta et plongea sa tête entre. Il faisait rouler sa langue autour de l'anneau de chair de Stiles, qui grogna de plaisir. Derek découvrait le goût de Stiles, un mélange de sucré et d'acre, si bon, si parfait. C'était l'odeur que son loup recherchait, et Derek lécha et suçota comme un louveteau l'orifice de Stiles.

L'hyper-actif s'accrochait à la tête du lit, il avait l'impression d'exploser. Son trou était de plus en plus humide, et il criait de luxure.

Quand Derek décida qu'il l'avait suffisamment préparer, il se releva, faisant sangloter Stiles. Le loup-garou murmura d'une voix lubrique:

 **\- Prépare-toi Stiles, je vais te remplir comme jamais...**

Stiles frissonna d'impatience. Alors, Derek souleva un peu plus les fesses de Stiles, pour que ce dernier se retrouve à genoux, la tête toujours planter dans un coussin. Il le pénétra d'un coup, et Stiles hurla de douleur.

Derek laissa à Stiles le temps de s'habituer, même s'il mourrait d'envie de commencer. Sentir les chairs si serrées de l'adolescent autour de son membre lui procurait un bien fou, mais il voulait bouger.

Stiles se calma et incita Derek à bouger. Sans plus attendre, le loup le pilonna profondément, d'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus rapidement. Il tenait Stiles par les hanches et allait toujours plus loin en lui, le défonçant jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir se retenir.

Le loup avait prit possession de l'esprit de Derek, et il labourait le plus jeune avec force, n'entendant plus rien que son propre plaisir. Sa queue continuait de gonfler à l'intérieur, et il voulait toujours plus.

De son côté, l'adolescent scandait de plaisir à chaque coup de rein. Il n'en pouvait plus, et se tenait à tout ce qu'il pouvait attraper. C'était trop d'émotion, trop de sensation d'un coup, et il pleurait de bonheur sans pouvoir se retenir. Soudain, il ressentit encore plus, et se fut comme si son corps voulait s'échapper.

Derek venait de trouver la prostate du jeune homme, et le pilonnait encore plus fort, maltraitant à chaque fois le bouton d'extase.

Stiles ressentait tellement de chose qu'il en avait mal, et n'arrivait plus qu'à gémir, la voix cassée. Il ressentait Derek, chaque coup, chaque grognement. Et il sanglotait de plus en plus, tenant un coussin entre ses dents. C'était trop pour lui.

Soudain, Derek accéléra, et grogna:

 **\- Je vais... venir... Putain !**

 **\- Moi... aussi... ah... ah... AH !**

Stiles eut l'impression que son corps le quittait, que son âme s'envolait. Il gueula de plaisir en se vidant sur les draps. Derek continua de le pénétrer de plus en plus fort, et lui aussi vint, dans un râle, à l'intérieur de Stiles.

Essoufflé, le loup roula pour se retrouver à côté de Stiles. Celui-ci ne bougeait pas, et il pensait sincèrement qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais bouger. Il essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle.

Au bout d'un moment, Derek brisa le silence. Il tourna la tête vers Stiles, et chuchota:

 **\- Ça va aller ?**

 **\- Oui, oui... ne t'inquiète pas. C'était... magique.**

Ils se sourirent, doucement, amoureusement, et le loup-garou se releva pour placer sa tête juste devant celle de Stiles. Leurs souffles se mélangèrent, et droit dans les yeux, Derek susurra:

 **\- Je t'aime.**

 **\- Je t'aime aussi, Sourwolf.**

Et ils s'embrassèrent, passionnément, scellant ensemble le début de leur belle histoire.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu

Pour ce qui est de cet OS, je pense pas faire une suite, et je pense que Stiles ne s'en souviendras jamais, c'est trop dur pour lui de s'en rappeler et son cerveau bloque les images

De plus, l'histoire n'a pas l'effet que je voulais donner, elle est moins bien que je l'avais imaginé, donc désolée si elle vous paraît peut être trop rapide :)

J'attends vos commentaire :*


End file.
